Hooky
by m1tt
Summary: Max goes on a conquest of the women in his life.
1. READ FIRST

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. Hooky

Max came through the front door into the living room. He listened for the sounds of anybody who might catch him playing hooky. Nothing was going on in the front, but he knew that sometimes when his mom was upstairs you couldn't hear her from the front of the house.

Slowly, Max climbed the stairs. He rounded the corner and waited for a second, listening for any warning signs of his mom before creeping forward and turning the knob to his bedroom door. He gently laid down his school backpack, thinking about going back downstairs for a soda when he heard a door close down the hall. Max's heart skipped. He heard footsteps padding around from his parents' bedroom.

Fear spiked right into Max's chest as he tried to think about what he'd say as an excuse when his mom caught him away from school. There was no way she'd miss seeing him when she came out of her bedroom. Max darted into his room and put his back to the wall, holding his breath and listening to his heart pound. Angie was going to come out of her room any second now. Footsteps. More footsteps.

Max peeked out into the hallway. His mom's bedroom door was ajar. He could hear footsteps moving around inside, but not coming any closer.

She must be putting stuff away, Max thought. Fuck. I better get out of the house before she sees me.

Lowering himself to his knees, Max started crawling out into the hallway. In his head, max kept wishing that Angie would stay in her bedroom for long enough that he could escape. Just when Max was in reach of the stairs, he heard his mom's voice. Max froze, his heart bumped up in his throat.

"I can explain!" Max stammered, turning around.

No one was behind him. Angie was still in her bedroom. Max frowned. Who was she talking to?

Angie's voice floated out again. No words, just a sharp gasp. Was she hurt?

Max was torn. He knew he ought to get out while he could, but what the hell was going on in his parents' bedroom? Max stewed for a second before curiosity got the better of him and he edged his way down the hall.

"Uh! Ah!" Angie was gasping. Max felt an uncontrollable tightening in his pants. His mom's voice was sexy, and her grunts gave Max a picture in his head even before he was close enough to look through the door.

Angie was spread eagle on the bed, bare-assed naked and covered in sweat and water from the shower. She had a thin pink vibrator in one hand, and was sliding it slowly in and out of her shaved pussy. Max stared at his mom's toned, gorgeous body. Her breasts quivered, her skin shiny and wet. Max stared at the slit between her legs as it hungrily accepted the buzzing wand. Angie's buttcheeks moved as her hips raised and fell.

Max's cock pushed painfully against his pants. His mouth felt dry. He'd never seen such a sexy woman before, and the dirty feeling of watching his mom masturbate was drowned by hormones. Barely able to control himself, Max fumbled with the zipper on his trousers.

"Mmmm..." Angie trailed the vibrator out of her pussy, trailing love juice along her inner thigh. With her left hand, she squeezed her tits, finishing by pinching her nipples. Angie let out a high-pitched squeal of ecstasy and dropped her vibrator, using both hands on her nipples now.

"Oh god..." Max spooged down one leg of his pants. He stripped them off and wiped himself clean with his underpants as best he could. "God damn..." Max's dick was still stiff, sticking straight up in the air. Angie's squeal stopped, and for a second Max thought she'd seen him. Another peek through the door told him otherwise.

Angie now had her ass in the air, pointing right at the door. Her face and shoulders were pressed against the blanket as her arms maneuvered her vibrator up to meet her wet pussy lips. Max had a perfect view of his mom's shapely round ass, and could even see her butthole in plain view. Max had never thought he could get turned on by an asshole, but Angie's looked cute and wet. She looked exposed, vulnerable, and horny as fuck.

Not really aware of whether he was making a decision or not, Max went into his mom's bedroom. He grabbed a sleep mask off the side table and moved quickly to Angie's backside. Mustering up his courage and best impression of his dad's voice, Max strapped the sleep mask on his mom's eyes.

"I'm home, baby," Max whispered huskily in what he hoped would sound close to the way George whispered.

"George?!" Angie yelped. Before she could tear the blindfold off, Max stuck his stiff prick right into Angie's cunt.

The vibrator got knocked to the side and Max slid in to Angie easily. He couldn't believe how slick and warm a real pussy was, and how good it felt to have firm, round asscheeks pressed into him. Max moaned and started thrusting for all he was worth.

"OH!" Angie forgot all about the blindfold. She'd already brought herself to the peak of arousal, and she was getting just what she needed. "OHHHHHhhhhh! Oh, do it! Oh my GODDDDD!"

Still fresh from his last orgasm, Max plunged into Angie over and over. He thought about how all his friends thought his mom was hot, and how jealous they'd be if they knew he was fucking her. Christ, she was sexier than any girl Max's age. Than any girl anywhere!

Max wanted to feel Angie's tits, but he knew that as soon as his skinny arms went around her, she'd know it wasn't her husband's cock inside her. Instead, he squeezed her hips and massaged her butt, all the while thrusting like a piston.

Angie's back started arching downward, and her screams got more intense. She was going to cum and cum hard. She wasn't screaming words any more, just wordless shrieks of pleasure.

Acting on pure adrenaline, Max snatched up the slim vibrator off the bed covers and rammed it into his mom's ass. Still slick from the love juice, it slid right into the sensitive hole and Max pumped it as fast as he was sticking Angie's slit.

"FFFUUCK!" Angie screamed, her whole body shaking. "NOT IN MY ASS, I TOLLLL...FFFUCK! FUCK!" Angie's orgasm knocked her forward, so intense that it made her grip the pillow until it ripped.

Max was amazed. He'd never imagined sex so good, or seeing his mom act so dirty. He started to pull the vibrator out of Angie's butt, but she gasped "keep it in...hahh...I thought I...wouldn't like...but...it's nice..."

In an act of impressive agility, Angie swung her left leg up and over Max's head, landing lying on her back. The vibrator stayed in her ass, but Max's cock popped out of her snatch. Max gulped, wondering if he could get away before his mom took her mask off.

Angie's long legs wrapped around Max and pulled him into her. Max fell forward, hands right on Angie's boobs and erect nipples. Angie's mouth dropped as she felt the difference between her husband's body and the one now on top of her.

No turning back now, Max thought, and he pinched his mom's nipples as he pumped her slit with his dick. Against her better judgement, Angie moaned.

"Uhhh! St..." Max slammed his lips against hers to stop her talking. "MMMMPH!"

Max slammed faster, gripping his mom's tits and enjoying the feel of her soft, hot body while he could.

""Mmmm..."

To his utter shock, Max felt Angie's tongue press its way into his mouth, darting across his teeth.

So close to her next orgasm, Angie seemed to have given up on any kind of morality. She ground her hips against her son and pushed down on the vibrator in her ass, starting to moan as her body trembled on its own.

Angie screamed, jerking her head back and hips forward in violent orgasm. Max felt sure that Angie would tell him to stop, but he got the surprise of his life.

"FUCK IT, MAX! FUCK IT, BABY! OHHHHHH CHRIST!"

Angie tore off the mask but kept her eyes closed tight as Max went into a frenzy, slamming his mom's cunt hard over and over.

Angie felt her third orgasm hit as Max's hot cum shot into her, knowing full well that she'd gone so far over the line of being a mother that there was no denying her immorality.

Max collapsed on Angie, gasping and exhausted. They both lay there for a while, panting and sweating.

"Oh, Max..." Angie whispered. "We can't ever do that again. Jesus, what were you thinking?"

Max was quiet for a minute. "We'll do it again," he said.

"No, we won't." Angie answered.

"I'll tell dad that you knew it was me, and you didn't stop me," Max said. "So we'll just keep it a secret and you'll do me when I'm home from school."

Angie gasped.

"So how was school?" George asked after he came home from work.

"Pretty good," Max said. "I got a girlfriend."

"Heyyy, good for you. Tell me about her."

"She's really hot," Max hesitated. "But she's got another guy."

George shrugged. "Just make sure he doesn't find out about you and his girl."

Max nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea."


	3. carmen plays to

Over the past three months, Max had gotten to go all the way with Angie five more times. At first, Angie had been taking every step to make sure she and Max were never alone in the house, but lately Max got the feeling she was starting to like it. Twice, she'd pulled him into the bathroom and sucked him off "to be sure you won't be horny later". Once, she'd gotten George to take Carmen to the movies, then fucked Max as soon as they had the house to themselves.

As far as Max was concerned, life had never been better. He had a super-hot secret girlfriend that anybody would envy, and all the sneaking around made it even more exciting. He had more confidence around girls than ever before, and he was getting some looks from the hotties at his school.

Max had started noticing how pretty Carmen was, now. Having discovered how hot his mom was, he was more able to appreciate his sister.

It was greedy to want every girl, Max knew, but after the risks he'd taken lately...why the hell not be greedy? It wasn't really like they's go for him anyway. It was some kind of miracle Angie hadn't killed him for making a move on her in the first place.

Carmen closed the front door as quietly as she could, holding her shoes in her hand so she could tiptoe more quietly. Her curfew was midnight, and she hoped her parents hadn't noticed that she didn't make it home on time after her date with Jason. George would flip and start asking all kinds of embarrassing questions every time Carmen came back late, then Angie would give her an earlier curfew for next time.

It seemed like she was safe. The house was quiet.

As she tiptoed up the stairs, Carmen slipped off her necklace, earrings, and jacket, leaving her in a tank top and skirt. She got to the top, turned to her bedroom door, and stifled a scream when she saw Max coming out of his room.

"Shit!" Carmen hissed. "God you scared me!"

Max blinked. "What are you doing sneaking in?"

"SSH!" Carmen shushed Max angrilly and waved at him to come into her room. "Keep it down!"

Max followed Carmen's direction. She shut the door behind them, then listened to make sure Max hadn't woken their parents. She jumped, startled, when Max turned the bedroom light on.

"Don't do anything to wake Mom and Dad up!" Carmen whispered.

"They can't see your light from here," Max answered.

Carmen listened for another second, just to be sure before letting out a relieved sigh. "Look," She said, turning to to Max, "I just got back a little late and I don't want my curfew pushed back, so keep this a secret. OK?"

Max nodded. "Sure," he said.

Carmen smiled. "Thanks." She set her shoes on the floor and started putting her jewelry and jacket away. "I owe you one, I guess."

"So how come you're late?" Max asked, sitting on the edge of Carmen's bed. "Did you guys finally do it?"

Carmen glared at Max. "Shut up."

"You haven't yet, right?" Max said, smirking a little. "Is it 'cuz you're scared?"

"I'm not scared," Carmen blushed. "We're just..." she trailed off.

"Is it 'cuz you don't know what you're doing?"

"How would you know, anyway?" Carmen snapped. "What did you ever get from a girl?"

"I've gone all the way," Max grinned.

Carmen stared at him, mouth hanging open. "You fucking liar," she said. "No way!"

"My girlfriend is HOT." Max was still grinning. "She taught me a lot. I can make her cum by licking her pussy."

Carmen's light pink blush went deep crimson. "You liar!" She said again.

"Want me to show you?" Max asked. "I could teach you how to give Jason a good blowjob, too."

"You do NOT have a girlfriend!" Carmen couldn't believe her little brother had lost his virginity ahead of her. "You're a liar!"

"I'll prove it," Max smirked. "Show me your pussy. I'll make you cum."

Carmen felt heat all the way from her ears to her nose. She knew Max was bluffing, but she didn't want to just give up and let Max laugh at her. She fumed.

"Okay," Carmen said at last. Max wanted to bluff, she could out-bluff him. "Show me what you got." She got on the bed next to Max, then put her legs toward him and picked up her skirt a little.

It was Max's turn to blush. "Aren't you going to take your panties off?" he asked.

"Work with what you've got," Carmen challenged. She was pretty sure Max was about to crack.

Max shrugged. "Okay."

Slowly, Max pushed his sister's skirt up past her panties. Carmen's legs were slender and creamy smooth. She was wearing a red thong, and the lowest parts of her ass were visible. Max stared at her crotch, Carmen gulping nervously and wondering when Max would give up.

After a second's considering how to proceed, Max rested his knees on the floor and put his face close to Carmen's pussy. He could feel the warmth off of her legs reaching his face, and he could smell the perfume she'd used. With one hand, Max cupped his sister's inner thigh, making her gasp. His free hand gently pulled her thong to the side, which made her sqeal.

"I give!" Carmen gasped. "I believe you!"

Not yet you don't, Max thought.

Carmen's pussy was exposed now, her dark hair brushing Max's fingers. He could see her pale lips and clit, and wanted to taste them.

Max ran his tongue from the lowest part of Carmen's pussy up to her little clit.

"AAH!" Carmen bit her tongue to stop from moaning. She stole a glance at the door, as if she expected someone to burst through. "Suh...nnn..."

Max's tongue sped up, darting in and out of the moistening lips. He could feel his sister's clit start to stand up, and her body started rocking as she grunted, trying to stay quiet in spite of the new sensations going through her body. Her hands shook before one gripped the blanket and the other grabbed her brother's hair. Max wanted to see her face, but it was hidden from him by her skirt.

Carmen's gasps got faster, and the hand in Max's hair pulled on him painfully even as Carmen ground herself against her brother's face. Max felt the boner in his pajamas trying to burst. He started slurping on Carmen's clit, massaging it with his tongue and lips. Carmen trembled and squealed, her whole body rocking with the first orgasm any man had ever given her. She collapsed backwards, beads of sweat on her forehead.

Taking advantage of his sister's brief incapacitation, Max slipped Carmen's panties the rest of the way off. He could feel pussy juice and a few pubic hairs on his face, so he wiped his chin. He took a look at his sister, her eyes closed, her forehead sweaty, her chest heaving. Best of all, her skirt up to her waist and pussy wet.

The pain in Max's cock was too much to take. He pulled his pants off. He climbed up next to Carmen and started running his fingers over her pussy. One hand focused on the lips, the other on her clit. Immediately, Carmen started gasping and kneading the blankets with her hands.

"OOOOooooohhhhh...gggOOOOODD..." Carmen almost forgot all about being quiet. Her moan filled the room as her body started tensing up.

"Get on all fours," Max said, stopping his fingering.

"Hhhh...hah...what?" Carmen gasped, half opening her eyes. Max pinched her clit.

"AAH!" Carmen yelped. She rocked herself weakly onto her side, then up to her knees on all fours. Her tight little ass was sticking out, her skirt bunched up on top of it. Max ran his fingers over it, admiring how different Carmen's pale, tight ass was different from Angie's wide, soft one. He started fingering Carmen again, watching her rock herself back against him.

"Take off your shirt," Max said. This time, Carmen responded immediately, frantically throwing her shirt over her head and struggling with her bra. Max sped up his fingering, watching Carmen free her boobs from her silky bra. They were even bigger than Angie's, full and soft looking as they jiggled under her.

Unsure of himself, but aroused to a new level, Max buried his face in his sister's ass. He felt her buttcheeks flex, Carmen tensing with surprise before she felt Max's tongue entering her pussy. Her ass promptly started going back into rhythm, almost knocking Max off the bed.

"uuuUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH!" Carmen shoved her face into her bed, muffling her scream. Her body convulsed hard once...twice, then sank, shivering, to the sheets. Max's cock was throbbing, aching. He grabbed it, hoping to ease the pain, when his climax hit, sending semen onto Carmen's bare rear end. To exhausted to scream any more, Carmen let out a sqeak of surprise.

The next morning, both Carmen and Max woke up late. At the breakfast table, Carmen leaned over and whispered "Last night never happened."

Max shrugged. "Sure. As long as it happens again, it never happened."

Carmen scoffed. "No way."

"I guess I'll tell Jason what didn't happen, then."

Carmen gasped.


	4. three can play

"Stop looking at me like that, cochino," Veronica shot a cold look across the table at Max. "I can tell you keep looking down my shirt."

Max turned his eyes away from Veronica's cleavage, hoping he looked innocent. "No I wasn't!"

"I'm your cousin," Veronica snapped. "You better stop checking me out like that!"

Max thought for a second, choosing his words carefully. "It's hard not to look at a girl who looks that good."

"Cochino," Veronica tried to look mad, but smiled against her will. "I bet you'd check out your sister if she showed off her chichis."

"Yeah," Max agreed. "She looks pretty good, but you look better."

Veronica clucked her tongue. "Okay, I tell you what," she locked her eyes with Max's. "You get your sister to blow you, and I'll join her."

Max blinked. "Is that all?"

That evening, after George took Angie out for dinner, Max, Veronica, and Carmen were all gathered in the living room to watch movies. A pizza box was half-empty on the coffee table, and Carmen was lying relaxed back on the couch. Max and Veronica were sitting close together.

"Tell Carmen you're going to bed," Max whispered.

Veronica looked at him.

"Don't really do it," Max said. "Just tell her, then watch us from the top of the stairs."

"You really got some balls, huh?" Veronica smirked. "She won't do it. You're gonna look stupid."

Max raised his eyebrows. "If you want to give up and just do me right now, that's OK."

"Cochino." Veronica got up. "I'm gonna go to bed early," she said to Carmen. "I'm tired."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

Veronica walked up the stairs, then got comfortable sitting at the top. Max immediately laid down on the couch, and waved at Carmen.

"Now?" Carmen looked a little nervous. "Wait until we know she's asleep."

Veronica couldn't believe her ears. She went from sitting down relaxed to sitting on the edge of her seat, straining to hear.

"She won't be back," Max said, undoing his pants. His dick was already hard, and Carmen couldn't help feeling a little excited at seeing it. She looked up at the stairs, but couldn't see her cousin hiding at the top.

"Okay," Carmen smiled, hurriedly taking off her clothes. She wasn't sure if Max wanted to reciprocate, but she was pretty sure he would; max liked eating her out even better since she'd started shaving her pussy. "We better be quiet, though."

Max threw off the rest of his clothes, enjoying watching his sister expose her body. Every time they fucked, she learned a few more tricks and enjoyed herself a little more. Angie was secretly teaching Max, and he was secretly teaching Carmen...a kind of sexy vicious circle.

Now completely naked, Carmen got up close to Max. "Do you want to do me first?" She asked.

"Let's try sixty-nine," Max said.

Carmen bit her lower lip, a little nervous. "Have you done it before?"

"Yeah," Max replied. "It's easy, just swing one of your legs over my head."

"You must have some girlfriend," Carmen sometimes wondered who the mystery girl was, but Max wouldn't budge. Whoever she was, she was pretty experienced.

Carefully, Carmen braced herself against the couch and maneuvered her knees just under Max's armpits, so she could move her pussy over Max's face. She found the position a little awkward. As she was trying to figure out where to put her hands, Max started slowly licking her. Carmen started to gasp and started having a hard time concentrating, so she just held herself steady with one hand and grabbed Max's dick with the other, jerking it.

Max gasped, hoping he wouldn't come before Veronica made good on her promise. The way Carmen was jerking, he hoped he wouldn't come before she got her mouth around him. He had to stop licking, hopefully letting Carmen calm down.

Even after he stopped, Carmen stroked Max's dick for a few seconds, panting and moaning.

Veronica was turned on in spite of herself. Seeing how easily Carmen got naked and started fucking made her think that maybe sex with a cousin really wasn't such a big deal. Carmen and Max looked so sexy together that Veronica thought she might have joined them even if she hadn't made a bet to do it. She started back down the stairs.

Carmen had found a more comfortable position, and taken Max's cock into her mouth. She used her hands to brace herself, and sucked on her brother's cockhead. The position was still intimidating to her, and she was taking it slow.

Max put his hands on Carmen's ass, squeezing the cheeks and enjoying their softness. He even liked being able to see Carmen's little butthole when he spread her cheeks, in a dirty way. He started sucking on her pussy again, and felt her mouth tense on his dick. Her head started bobbing up and down, still using no hands. Max moaned into Carmen's pussy, then started using his fingers on her clit.

The couple sped up, pleasuring each other immensely. Veronica silently knelt next to Max's head. Max caught her eyes and grinned, still tongue-fucking Carmen.

Veronica licked her lips, which suddenly felt dry. She watched Carmen's naked ass bounce, and her creamy tits sway. She looked at Max's cock all slick with spit. Still being quiet, Veronica slowly took her clothes off. She made a point of letting Max see every bit of olive skin as she exposed it, until she stood naked next to her fucking cousins.

Max let out an extatic moan into Carmen's pussy as he watched Veronica strip. She made kissing faces at him and licked her lips. Without realizing that he was doing it, Max started licking faster, making Carmen moan.

Slowly, so as not to be noticed, Veronica knelt next to Carmen's face.

"Ay, cabrona! You're sucking your brother's dick!" She gasped.

Carmen screamed, yanking Max's member out of her mouth. Max grabbed her hips pushing his face harder against her pussy as he licked.

Veronica leaned her face in close to Carmen's, and slip her hands down to cup Carmen's big, soft boobs. "You like sucking his dick, don't you?" She breathed, kissing Carmen on the lips. "You fucking love it, don't you? I bet you take it right in your butt, cabrona."

"N-n-no!" Carmen gasped, trying to get words out against the waves of pleasure from her tits and pussy. "N-not in my buh-ut."

Veronica started kissing Carmen more deeply, making their tongues meet. She started stroking Max's slick cock with her hands before holding it between their kissing lips, like both of them licking a popsicle.

"Keep sucking him," Veronica gasped, getting hornier by the second. Carmen obliged, feeling higher than before and ready to cum.

Veronica joined Max on the other side of the couch, rubbing her small tits on his face as she knelt next to him. Her nipples were dark brown and hard, and it felt good to brush them against Max.

Carmen's ass was shaking, and Veronica could tell that her cousin was about to cum hard. Diving in, Veronica stuck her tongue in Carmen's pussy right alongside Max's and wiggled it. As Carmen screamed, Veronica spanked her.

"UUUUHHHHhhh!" Carmen tried to roll over, but her legs were as wobbly as a deer on ice, and she tumbled to the ground with her naked cousin.

"S-sorry," Carmen gasped.

"Wow girl," Veronica said. "You look like you got messed up!"

Max sat up, still erect. "Veronica, help me out."

Without a word, Veronica sat up and licked the love juice off of Max's face as she straddled him, guiding him into her pussy. Immediately, she started bouncing as Carmen looked on, still shocked at what was happening.

"You fuck your sister like this?" Veronica grunted as she rode Max.

"Uh-uh," Max shook his head, loving how take-charge his cousin was.

"You like that pussy, huh?" Veronica kept bouncing, starting to feel her own orgasm coming on and hoping Max could last that long. "Ooohhhh...suck my tits, Max..."

Max happily went at Veronica's little boobs and hard, sensitive nipples. As he worked, she started bouncing faster and grinding harder.

Shakily, Carmen got to her knees. She felt a little abused by her cousin, and wanted to get her back. She watched the other girl's tight little ass bouncing, and decided to return the spanking.

"AAH!" Veronica yelped at the first slap on her ass, the moaned "OOOohh..."

Carmen smacked Veronica again, amazed at how much it seemed to be turning both Veronica and Max on. Veronica started sticking her butt out farther as she bounced to give Carmen better access.

It was quite an ass. In spite of herself, Carmen was a little attracted to her cousin and felt outdone in sexual daring by both Veronica and Max.

"I'll show you," Carmen said aloud, crawling in closer to the couple. With her hand, she teased Max's balls and after psyching up, she leaned in and ran her tongue into Veronica's bouncing ass.

"AAHFFFFUFUCKKK!" Veronica spasmed like she was having a seizure and her eyes rolled back in her head as her pussy convulsed, sending Max's dick into ejaculation.

As Max pulled out, Carmen licked her cousin's slit. She felt her cheeks burning, but hoped everyone would think it was from excitement instead of embarrassment.

It took a long time before any of them had the strength to climb the stairs.


End file.
